


Out of the Woods

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, these two are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: They were built to fall apart. Jason was sure- he knew this couldn't last. Or he thought. But maybe a little blind faith would be good for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Relic Hearts' cover of "Out of the Woods" on repeat spawned this little thing. I just really needed some JayTim and had a few scenes in my head set to this song that I had to get out.

“Five more minutes,” Tim said, stretched out on his bed. Next to him, Jason grinned, reaching up blindly to get his fingertips into Tim’s tousled hair.

 

“You’ll be late for that dinner meeting,” he teased, “You haven’t even gotten dressed yet Timbo.” Tim shrugged a shoulder, capturing Jason’s hand and pulling it to his mouth. He kissed his fingertips, and Jason grinned up at the ceiling. “You might need a shower.”

 

Tim giggled, breathy and sweet against Jason’s fingers. “You didn’t dirty me  _ that _ much,  _ Mr. Todd _ .” His tongue flicked against Jason’s finger, smooth and warm against his callouses, and Jason sucked in a breath. Tim smiled over that, Jason could feel it, before he was sitting up quickly. He leaned over him, half laying on Jason, who laughed, hooking one arm around Tim and trying to hold him to his chest.

 

“Mm, I like this turn of events,” he mused, as Tim reached for his nightstand.

 

“Of  _ course _ you would.” He grasped the object sitting atop it, before squirming, pushing at Jason. When Jason refused to let him go Tim huffed, leaning over and pecking the corner of his mouth. “C’mon Jay.” Jason smiled, looking up almost dreamy as he let go. Tim rolled onto his back, flopping one leg over Jason’s as he pressed the top of his head to Jason’s temple. He held up his camera, and said in a voice that was so  _ happy _ it made Jason’s heart race, “Smile!”

 

And Jason  _ did _ . He smiled like he hadn’t in years, couldn’t remember a time when it felt natural like this. The shutter clicked, and the camera made a little noise, before the photo popped out the side. Tim sat up, plucking it free and setting the camera on the bed, fanning it slightly. Jason watched up, reached up and rubbed the small of his back, before sliding his hand up beneath Tim’s tshirt, to feel his warm skin. Tim hummed, glancing back and down at him, over his shoulder.

 

His eyes were the skylight, Jason was convinced. Perfect and blue and haunting, and in that moment he swore he was seeing stars in them. Tim reached over, placed the still developing photo on his chest, before he crawled over Jason and stood up. Wordlessly, he headed for his closet, finally conceding that he couldn’t lay around anymore with the man.

 

Jason pushed himself up on his elbows, watching Tim push through the clothes he kept at this apartment. This one was bigger than his usual safe house, furnished like he lived here- and it had been the only one Jason had been visiting him at.

 

He wondered how much time he spent here. He knew Tim didn’t spend that many nights at the Manor now… and he wondered if this was actually  _ home _ .

 

“I can’t decide,” Tim said, turning and holding up two shirts on hangers, “teal or pink?”

 

“Damian is going to tease you about the pink,” Jason said, and Tim smiled at that. He turned around, and Jason watched him replace the teal shirt where he found it, before tugging his tshirt off. He pulled the button down of the hanger, sliding into it, before working his jeans open and bending over, shoving them off.

 

Jason glanced down at his chest, afraid Tim might catch him staring. And, well… maybe that was a little embarrassing. He didn’t exactly know what they were doing, how a  _ visit _ had turned into Tim’s mouth and suddenly they were just  _ together _ casually. It had been a foggy last few weeks. But Jason… he liked this,  _ whatever _ it was.

 

He glanced down at his chest, the photograph lying there. He sat up properly, grabbed it when it fluttered down to his lap. He held it up, studying it- the bursts of colors from Tim’s eyes, from Jason’s own tanned skin. The way their smiles were so  _ real _ , so natural that Jason’s couldn’t believe either of them could smile like that.

 

Without thought his lips quirked. His thumb rubbed the picture, before the bed was dipping. He glanced up, and there was Tim, his  _ far _ too fitted black slacks on but completely open, his shirt in the same manner. He took the picture from Jason’s hands, turning it around- before offering a full on grin. “Aren’t we just  _ darling _ ,” he teased, and there was something in his eyes, something to the curve of his smile- some sort of glow to him that had Jason simply pushing forward, sprawling Tim out on the bed and laying over him. Tim laughed into his mouth, his arms hooking around his neck- and it seemed they could afford  _ another _ five minutes.

 

*

 

“Babygirl,” Jason breathed, as Tim arched up and back, baring his gorgeous neck. His pale skin was pepped with red mars, growing bruises from Jason’s hungry mouth. The only thing left on him with a delicate white-gold chain, a small flat pendant warm against his chest from being pressed between the two of them.

 

Jason leaned forward, latched back onto Tim’s neck. HIs pulse was racing against his tongue, his nails digging into Jason’s back. It was a sort of heaven Jason knew he didn’t deserve, Tim riding him in the dark of the night when they should be out expecting  _ death _ .

 

He figured Tim’s phone was blowing up, Dick wondering why he wasn’t on patrol- why  _ Bruce _ was reaching out to him, asking where Tim was. But he didn’t care- not with Tim secure in his arms. Not when it was like he was his. Not when Tim’s entire being was focused on Jason.

 

“God,  _ Jay _ \- hnn.” Tim turned, and when Jason lifted his head found his mouth. The kiss was clumsy but everything Jason wanted- and everything Tim  _ needed _ , when he shuddered and whimpered his name into Jason’s mouth.

 

When they finally collapsed back to the bed, Tim curled up on Jason’s chest, fingers rubbing along an old scar as Jason stroked his hair, their legs tangled together, Jason was sure he didn’t deserve this. That eventually, the perfection would end. After all, he and Tim… they weren’t ever meant to  _ be _ this. What  _ this _ was.

 

Different worlds, the two of them.

 

And yet- “I’m playing hooky more often,” Tim teased, lifting himself up. He leaned over Jason, his necklace dragging along his chest, as he kissed him slowly. Jason sighed, drowning in the wet sounds of their mouths, the way Tim’s tongue pressed past his lips, was so damn warm against his own. When they broke, Jason got one arm around Tim, pushing up to kiss at his neck again, push his tongue against one of the bruises he’d left just to hear him gasp. Jason smiled, flopping back as Tim loomed over him. His necklace rubbed Jason’s lips, and he opened his mouth, curled his tongue around the pendent and watched Tim’s eyelids flutter.

 

The metal was hot against his tongue, and when he let it go, got a good look at it, the tiny dragon seemed alive, glistening now. Tim sat up properly, reaching for it and rubbing it between his fingers. Jason wasn’t exactly sure when it had appeared, it had been sometime  _ before _ this started, but lately Tim never took it off.

 

“It’s silly,” Tim said, glancing down at it, his hair falling into his face. The fact that he knew Jason was thinking about it, without asking, was alarming and so damn  _ sweet _ . “Sometimes I just want a reminder of who I am.”

 

“And who are you?” Jason asked- because he wanted Tim to always define himself. Wanted to knew Tim through Tim’s own eyes.

 

“Drake.” Tim held it up by the chain, allowing it to twist and turn slowly. “Everyone keeps saying  _ Wayne _ , have been for years. But I’m not  _ just _ that. I’m not just a former  _ Robin _ either. I’m a  _ person _ .” He glanced up, and Jason held his stare. “I don’t want to forget the boy I was outside of this. Or the person I’ve become.”

 

Jason reached up, gripped the pendent between his fingers. “No one will ever forget you,” he offered, smiling like a fool, “If you ever need to know who you are- ask me. I’ll go on for hours.”

 

“Oh?” Tim slid a bit closer, and Jason sat up, dropping the necklace to get his fingers on Tim’s warm cheek.

 

“Yeah. I’ll tell you how you’re the smartest of us all- how you’re the  _ bravest _ . How you could control the world but you  _ don’t _ because you don’t believe in taking. You give and you never expect anything from us. You’re a saint among sinners who don’t  _ deserve _ you.”

 

Tim stared, his lips parted slightly. And when Jason went quiet, he gave a small, almost embarrassed smile. He reached up, covered Jason hand with his own and gave it a squeeze. “Careful,” he whispered, his voice catching in his throat. “You’ll make me want to keep you.”

 

Jason smiled, sheepishly, and Tim let his hand go. Jason’s own fell away, and Tim grasped his necklace, lifting it up over his head. Silently he reached out, placed it over Jason’s, carefully settling the warm metal against his skin.

 

“Maybe I will,” he added, rubbing the chain as it rested against Jason. He pressed the pendent tighter to Jason’s skin. “Everyone will know you’re mine,” he whispered, “if I leave a mark on you.”

 

“Tagging me?” Jason whispered, even though his heart was in his throat. “Trust me, I’m better as a stray.”

 

“I disagree.” Tim wound his arms around Jason’s neck, pulling himself closer. “I really,  _ really _ disagree, Jason. You just need the right person.”

 

When Tim kissed him, Jason hoped, so damn desperately, that maybe he had found that person. That maybe this wouldn’t fall apart.

 

*

 

Jason shoved, the couch moving. He stood up when he’d shoved it closer to the wall, hand son his hips as he turned, surveying the space he’d freed up.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Tim said, folding his arms. His hair was pulled back, and he looked so at ease. Jason could have stared forever, but instead he held out his hand, curling his fingers and beckoning Tim towards him. Tim huffed, but walked over, socked feet sliding along the hardwood floor. The moment Jason had his hand he was tugging him in, until Tim stumbled, pressed right to his chest. He made a little surprised oise, as Jason reached down and grasped his waist, moving them towards the center of the room.

 

“Just follow my lead,” he offered, and Tim  _ was _ , feet keeping time to the silent dance. He was smiling despite his protest, and when Jason bent over, dipping him, Tim moved elegantly. He giggled, as the necklace he’d placed around Jason’s neck dangled down, nearly brushed his body.

 

“Always,” Tim offered, as Jason pulled him back up, sent him spinning away from him. Their arms outstretched, hands linked together, and Tim looked down the length of it. “Because you deserve that.”

 

Deserve that  _ trust _ . And that’s what this was, Jason knew. Tim trusting him, Tim letting him in, when all evidence should have told him to push Jason away.

 

Tim opening up- and Jason accepting that.

 

He pulled Tim back in, stopped moving and locked his arms around him. He leaned down, kissed Tim with everything he had, in that moment. Every bit of affection and desire, every bit of worship for the one person who was looking past all logic to give him a  _ chance _ .

 

And when Tim kissed him back, Jason figured that maybe he didn’t need to worry about this falling apart. That he didn’t need to think every day was the last- and the next would be Tim coming to his senses and pushing him away. As it was the edges of that photograph were bending, shoved into Jason’s wallet so he could look at it, whenever he desired. Could pull it out and see that Tim was  _ happy _ \- and that he could be happy too.

 

They were in the clear. Maybe they’d  _ always _ been in the clear. Maybe they’d always  _ be here _ \- in this perfect moment, dancing to no music, kissing with laughter on their tongues and smiles on their lips.

 

Maybe they’d always be happy, because they’d always have these memories.


End file.
